Wait, He's a She!
by Tanuki Bot
Summary: Matthew has been a boy all his life. ... Well, maybe not. Actually never is the better term for Matthew's 'Being a Man' Rated 'M' for later chapters... Maybe x3 Listen up! Authors note!
1. Explanation

**Bot: Hey hey hey! Another Canada fic~! This one, however is a bit different ;) Oh well, enjoy! Paring will be decided later, I has to think about it :3 Although I'm pretty sure I know who I'm gonna pair her with ;3  
**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia has never been, nor never will be mine. **

**If I did, Matthew would be noticed damn it! I can dream though! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Explanation**

Hello. My name is Matthew Williams.

Although, that really shouldn't be my name.

Why? Oh, well, not many know i guess.

I'm a Girl. You know, opposite gender to male.

Surprise you? Yea, no one else knows other than my buddy Kumajiro, who helps me hide my chest at times.

How have I pulled it off? Well... people aren't really that observent, so quote "Pulling it off" has been pretty easy.

When France, or Francis, first found me that long time ago, I guess he somehow didn't take notice that I was female. Since I was wearing pants, as where other women I lived with wore dresses, I was pronounced male. He thought my hair was long simply because of my 'Barbaric' nature.

Me. Barbaric. Yea, right let me tell you.

So all he did was cut my hair and take me in, calling me 'Canada' when with others, 'Matthew' with the few he trusted. I personally didn't mind. Being a 'boy' ment I could ruff-house with others, climb trees, or even play in the mud without getting scolded.

There were a few precautions I took as to not be found out though. I always bathed and clothed myself. France thought it was cute how I was so self sufficient so he allowed it with few complaints. Although he would dress me in girly clothes, like dresses or blouses, sometimes when I was a baby, just to see how 'adorable' I would have been as a girl. He had no idea how right he was making me dress like that.

The day he handed me over to Arther, or England, I was nervous. What if he noticed that I was female? It would ruin everything!

France saved me at that part though. He mentioned that I looked feminine my entire life. To that, Arther gave me a look, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in concentration, seemingly looking for something, and I smiled shyly, nervously. His face relaxed then, and just gave a small smile back. So then I began my life with him and his other nation, Alfred, or America.

After that, I seemed to grow rapidly, and before I knew it I went through puberty. Boy, was that a fun time, learning all those things by myself. And of course I couldn't ask any of my family. When Arther noticed that I had gotten books on puberty for girls he questioned me pretty roughly. I simply stated that I'd like to know and I was sure he didn't want to teach me about that. He agreed with a bit of a blush and left me alone about it after that.

The only other thing I worried about was the fact that I was getting a shape. Like, I was getting more and more feminine by the day, and my chest got larger than I would like. I think I took care of that rather well though, binding my chest with strong gauze, and wearing baggy clothes to disguise my hips and slightly elevated chest. Arther just assumed I gained weight and didn't say anything. Hmph. Gained weight, how rude.

When I became my own nation, I could finnaly relax a bit. I didn't have to be as guarded with my gender, or bind my chest every day. You have no idea how hard it is to breathe with like, ten pounds of pressure on your lungs.

The irony of the wars made me laugh. They never sent women to the front line, and yet many a time I was staring death in the face. But then again, I suppose it was my fault, right? All the scars over my back say so.

I bet there's anther question you guys are wondering about me, right? Why not tell them that they have been mistaking for 142 years of my life? They'd treat me differently, that's why. I like the way I've been treated. Sure, slightly ignored, my second 'father' barley remembering my name half the time Alfred taking the limelight, me being mistaken for him on countless occasions, but still. Alfred was always there for me, being... well himself, supporting me.

Arther, forgetful as he is, would help me at the drop of a dime, be it dressing my wounds on my arms or legs after the long since past battles, or simply talking to me over a cup of tea every once and a while. And Francis had never really left my side either, talking to me in letters, speaking French with him about things we'd rather keep to ourselves.

I'm happy. I've always been happy. Mistaken gender and all.

Why am I telling you all this?

Well, ya see.... something happened. Something that could jeopardize my secret. Well... actually, I'm almost positive that my secret is completely blown. Like, out of the water with one of Alfred's many nukes.

I swear. I think I saw a mushroom cloud go off behind England's eyelids.

It all started with the last UN meeting....

* * *

**Both: Kay kay~ Backstory done, next chapter: Mattie or Maddi? Arther Drops the Proverbial Bomb.**

** Reviews would be loved. **

**Would anyone like to consider helping me with betaing? Twod be appreciated. :3  
**


	2. Matti or Maddie? England Drops the Bomb

**Bot: Holy crap! o0o I didn't think I'd get this much of a reaction out of people! I'm so happy! ^-^ Woot woot! I also found an awesometabulous person to beta for me! Things are lookin up~! But forget my issues, on to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. I want it so baaaaaaad though xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Mattie or Maddie? Arther Drops the Bomb**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Matthew groaned, not willing to wake up on this quiet morning. Kumajiro, trying to get away from the sound, covered his ears and cuddled further into his owners abdomen. The girl sighed and patted her bear's head, silently thanking him for being like an extra blanket.

How many times had that stupid alarm clock gone off?

Considering she hit the 'Snooze' button who knows how many number of times, it was probably a lot.

The Nation sighed and looked at the ceiling, wracking her brain as to why she set the alarm in the first place.

The only time she actually set it were for things such as meeting up with Alfred, or any real public thing, so she could have time to bind her chest up good and tight.

She looked blankly at the calender, the obnoxious beeping still going, drilling into her brain. 'Why did I set that thing, eh?' A date was circled in red. 'Its just the third Saturday of the---'

Blue orbs widening in a panic as she shot up, flinging the large bear up off of her and onto the floor. The bear gave a grunt and looked up to the bed. His master hopped out of bed, her nightshirt bunched up to her waist as she quickly flung it off in order to get dressed.

Despite the fact that he was an animal, Kumajiro knew his manners, and covered his eyes with his large paws as Matthew went along with her, extremely rushed, routine.

"I can't believe I forgot about the UN meeting, eh!" she shouted, finally fitting her large hoodie over her head. Brushing her teeth rapidly and quickly spitting the foam in the sink, she did a quick mental check.

'Panties, bra, teeth brushed, hair combed, pants on, undershirt... okay, I think I'm good.' "Come on Kuma, we gotta go! We're already..." looking the the clock, "Mother of Maple! 30 Minutes late!" She turned to grab him, but found said bear digging quickly, for him anyway, though one of her drawers.

"Oh come one! I'll get you your maple candys after the meeting, eh! Ug, it's probably over already," Grabbing him from under his large arms, she huffed, lifting him up as she ran out the door, aware that he held something in his mouth. Too bad she was to busy running out of her house, almost forgetting to lock the door in the process, to see what it was.

* * *

**-- At the UN Building --**

**

* * *

  
**

Sadly, Matthew was right. The meeting had already ended by the time she got there. Groaning as Nations passed her, she looked at Kumajiro, "Ah well," she said, looking down the hallway, "No one probably no-no-tiii-ti-ti..." When she looked back to her bear, she finally realized what was in the poor things mouth and her face turned stark white.

Her Gauze.

She pulled the bear closer to her chest and squeaked.

This could not be happening! After all these years!

'Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom. Oh where is the god forsaken Bathroom, eh?!' Even after all the years of coming to this building, she still couldn't find the bathroom. But truth be told, she never really needed to use it, so never bothered learning where it was.

Sharply turning a corner in her frantic attempt to find the bathroom, she roughly bumped into someone and fell flat on her bottom, loosing her grip on Kumajiro, watching the bear flopped on the floor a few feet away. The other person shouted, papers were sent flying to the ground.

"America! You Bloody Git! Watch where you're going!"

"I-i'm sorry England-san! It was my fault, e-eh!"

'Of course, I run into him now. Couldn't be after I gauze my chest. Nope. Has to be now. God must think screwing with me is the funniest thing in the world.' She spared a glance upward and internally cursed with a light, almost inaudible sigh.

Arther looked closer, his bushy brows furrowing, " 'San'? Oh! Canada! I'm terribly sorry lad, thought you were someone else."

"I-it's alright, everyone does..."

"Are you quite alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something of the like." Canada immediately remembered the situation and her arms quickly went up to cover her chest as she stood.

"Oh, um, Arther?" England looked up from grabbing his papers, hearing his real name, "D-do you know where the bathroom is? I've never needed to use it so I don't have a clue to where it is, eh."

The British man sighed and smiled as he stood, "Yes, I do know where it's at, I'll show you. ... Are you alright? Does your chest hurt?"

Canada mentally groaned, 'Oh please, don't ask...'

Feeling something tap her forehead she opened her eyes to see emerald green staring straight into hers, Arther's forehead laying gently against hers. "You do seem a little warm. Is that why you weren't at the meeting?"

Matthew's face flushed red and backed up into a wall, "I-I'm fine, eh! Just overslept is all."

Truth be told, the Northern Nation had been feeling a bit under the weather lately. That's why she didn't wake up as soon as the alarm clock went off first, but that was beyond the point now. She needed to find a bathroom. Now. Like, _super now_.

Arther walked forward a bit and sighed, "Honestly, Matthew, you need to take better care of yourself." He placed his hand on 'his' chest, "You're going... to... to--... s-soft?" The bushy browed man's train of thought completely derailed as he looked to the 'man's' face, which was redder than the hoodie that 'he' always sported.

_Slap!_

France exited one of the many rooms in the UN building after hearing a flesh on flesh sound, to see Arther holding his cheek, his face bright red. "Something wrong, _mon ami_?"

"H-he, I, sh-sh-sh-she?! B-bu, whe-, I." He looked around for a moment, almost frantically to see that Matthew was nowhere in site.

Francis laughed, "Seems like someone rattled you're skull, my friend, who did it?" "M-matt... Maddie?" Francis looked confused for a moment, but then smiled, "Ah, Matthieu. What did he say to make you so dumbfounded?"

"Sh-she hit me!" America popped his head from around a corner with a grin, "Who hit you? I need to go congratulate them!" France looked confused, "Matt hit you? What for?" he paused and looked to the red faced man, "And why do you keep saying 'She'? Matthew is clearly a man... well, boy." "Yea England, whats up with you?"

Kumajiro, after seeing Matthew run around the corner at breakneck speed, stood on his stubby legs, gauze still in his mouth, and tried to make a stealthy exit. But then again, how can you be stealthy when you are a medium sized, white polar bear?

He was almost immediately picked up by gloved hands, "You." The British accent made the bear shiver and try to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. "How long have you known." The bear looked up him lazily, making an attempt to look stupid. "Don't you look at me like that!" Arther snapped, "I know you can talk, how long have you know that Matthew is a girl?!"

Francis and Alfred look at each other, then back to England, "Why do you insist on this? Matthieu is a man, I raised him for a good portion of his life." he scoffed, "I found him. How could I not know?"

Arther wasn't listening, however, still trying to get an answer out of the tubby bear, shaking it slightly.

"Since I first met her up in Ottawa, stupid." The small voice rang out.

The Hallway was silent.

The bear was dropped, yet again, as England lifted his hands to his head and gave a frustrated yell as he yanked his hair, "ARG! How could I have been so BLIND?! It seems glaringly obvious now!"

France looked contimplative, "Hmm... I guess that would explain why he... she never let me dress hi-her or give her a bath..." he mumbled, stumbling over his 'he's and 'she's.

Alfred just kinda stopped moving. France thought he just kinda broke.

Kumajiro mumbled, something about stupid British people thinking its funny to abuse animals, and tottled off down the hall, looking for his master.

"What's going on, Aru?" China asked, looking away from his large Russian companion for a moment at hearing the commotion

"Yes, everyone seems so... what is word? Stressed? Da?" Russia commented idly, not caring too much about why the Englishman was yelling.

England shouted and ranted as ge went off into his shpiel on how Matthew was a girl and the others listened intently, different thoughts going into their own minds.

After England's little mental break down was finished, and the two communist countries left, America looked around;

"Where did Mattie, ... or Maddie, I guess, go?"

Their faces drained of color in an instant.

* * *

**Bot: Tralala~ Like? Dislike?**

**I myself giggled at the thought of Matthew using the word 'Panties'**

**Next Chapter: Mission Nearly Impossible? Getting into a Canada's House.**

**Reviews are loved~!**


	3. Mission Nearly Impossible?

**Bot: Hello again! Did you all like the last chapter? I hope so! Cause here comes the next one! ^ ^ Sadly, I couldn't think of a more creative way of them getting into Canada's home, but It ends well, I think. :3**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old, but Hetalia isn't mine~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Mission Nearly Impossible? Getting Into Canada's House!**

.**  
**

Kumajiro sighed as he waited for the light to change.

He was a very intelligent bear, despite the way he acted sometimes.

People in their town knew of Williams's bear and simply smiled as he slowly crossed the intersection.

He knew his master's name, Matthew Williams, or Canada.

Although in their home in Ottawa she was known as Madeline, or Maddie.

He had to hitch a ride on a bus in order to get even this close to his house. But then again, he didn't blame Maddie. He would've taken off too.

Why did he always ask 'Who?'

He liked to get a rise out of the girl, of course, it was kind of funny.

He smiled slightly as he finally caught site of his home. It wasn't that big, compared to all of the other nation's housing, but large enough for a girl and her polar bear. The yard was the biggest thing about the house, stretching all the way to the back woods.

Kumajiro nudged his head on the large doggie door, throwing in the gauze he kept and wiggled his way in to her kitchen. He called out, "Canada?" There was no need to cause his master any more distress by not remembering her name.

"Kuma!" He plopped down, hearing soft, but fast footsteps speed down the stairs.

"Oop-" _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thud!_

'Fell down the stairs... again.' The bear shook his head thoughtfully, still smiling.

The fall didn't stop her for long, and Kumajiro was lifted up in the blink of an eye, crushed to a soft chest.

"Oh! I am SO sorry Kuma! I panicked! I totally forgot that you were there, eh! Pleeeease don't be mad! Forgive me, eh?"

She held the bear out in front of herself, her blue eyes pleading. The bear said nothing, but licked the tip of her nose. A large grin broke out on her face, "Thanks, my little friend." Kumajiro nodded.

"Come on, lets go watch the rest of that movie." Kumajiro only noticed now that she was back in her red nightshirt with the single white maple leaf on the front. 'She's sulking.' the bear mused.

"Which?" He asked quietly as his master walked, thankfully not taking another stumble, back upstairs to her room. She smiled slightly apologetically, "Um... T-titanic, sorry, eh."

Kumajiro sighed and settled into Canada's lap as she offered him a spoon-full of Maple Flavored ice cream.

He took it as he watched the male give the chick spitting lessons.

It was going to be a long recovery phase for Maddie.

* * *

**In England's Car

* * *

**

"...Are we there yet?"

"I swear to GOD, Alfred, if you ask that One. More. Time. I will not hesitate to get France to shove you out of this car."

"He wouldn't."

"Actually, _Vous g ne_, You're getting on my nerves with that bit as well. So yes. I would."

".... Fine."

As it was, they were on their way to Maddie's house. The traffic wasn't to bad, better than an American Highway on its worst day.

They already could see the house and Arther sighed as he pulled into the driveway, "I can already tell this isn't going to end well."

"Probably." Alfred shrugged, taking off his seat belt.

"But we won't know until we try." France shrugged, softly closing his car door.

The group walked up to her door, and they all paused, looking at one another.

"Well? Aren't one of you going to knock?" England asked, looking to the other men, looking half unsure, half annoyed.

"It was you're idea to come her and see how she was, Arther." Francis grinned.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Alfred asked, holding up his fist with a sheepish smile.

Arther groaned, but held up his fist none the less, and Francis followed suit. Alfred grinned, "Kay, Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

Arther and Alfred had Scissors.

Francis had paper. France lost. Again.

'I can't even win in a measly game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors!' Francis internally growled. Outwardly he sighed, straightened up and knocked on the door.

They waited a minute and nothing happened.

Francis gave another knock, harder this time. But even with more applied force, they got the same result. Nothing.

"I really didn't want to have use her house key," France sighed, sliding his hand along the top of the door frame.

Alfred laughed, "Seriously? Anyone would look there! There's no way she would hide it... there..." he stalled as Francis took down a silver key, eyebrow raised with a smirk, "Who wouldn't hide what where now, Alfred?"

Grumbling, the man glared at him, and Arther groaned, "Oh just shut up and open the door." Francis grinned and slid the key into the lock and turned, opening the Canadian's home to them.

The Kitchen was as they all remembered from previous visits, although it was a bit messy. There were some bowls, with what looked like remains of cake batter, stacked on the little island. There also seemed to be powder covering the counter.

Every thing was going good so far. Of course, this was the time that things chose to go wrong.

**_"AMERICA! FUCK YEA! COMING AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHERFUCKING DAY YEA!"_**

They all jumped, England fell backwards, but caught himself on the island, bumping into the metal bowls in the process, which clattered to the floor with cake batter splattering on their feet, and America cursed quietly as he fiddled with his phone, quickly turning it on silent.

France looked up to the cieling, trying to listen for Canada.

'Hopefully we didn't just give ourselves away' The Frenchman thought as Alfred was beat over the head for his ignorance by an angry Brit.

* * *

**Upstairs**

* * *

At first, they hadn't been. Canada was so engrossed in her movie, she hadn't heard the loud, obnoxious ring tone. However, the bowls clanging to the floor made her snap her eyes to her door. Turning the volume down, she listened, and wiped her eyes. She was currently at the part where Jack slowly sunk in the dark water, and that always got her to tear up.

Her blue eyes widened, tears still clinging to her eyelashes, 'Intruders?' Silently standing, leaving Kumajiro to sleep on the comforter, and walked to her closet. Grabbing her weapon of choice, she tip toed to her door.

Clutching the Hockey stick in her fist, she opened the door and quietly slipped out, not bothering to shut it. 'I knew I should have hid the key better.' she thought bitterly as she made her way downstairs, silently, without a hitch surprisingly.

She creeped around the corner to the kitchen, getting ready to swing, a look of determination on her face. No one would break into this Canadian's house without a fight.

Glancing down, she saw the shadow of a figure come closer. The shadow was in the doorway now, and she swung, hitting the person with a solid 'Thunk!' in the chest with enough force to knock them over into the other counter parts with a surprised shout.

She smirked silently. With all of those years of playing hockey with Russia behind her, the girl had to have some strength in her tiny frame.

Madeline hopped in the doorway and glared at the 'burglers', Hockey stick raised menacingly, "No one breaks into my home and gets away with it, eh!"

Her eyes immediatly widened with shock as well as embarassment when she finnaly realized who was in her house. Alfred groaned and rubbed his chest with a hand as the other adjusted his glasses, "Jesus, Maddie, you hit like a hockey player." "That's because she is a Hockey player, you stupid prat, now get off of me!" Arther snapped, pushing the America's shoulder.

"Are you alright, _Mon petit_? You look pale."

Maddie indeed looked pale. All of the blood drained from her face and she teetered on her feet, then promptly fell to the floor, Hockey stick clattering down next to her.

America finnaly got up, yanking England up with him as they looked at the girl on the floor.

"... Oops." Alfred mumbled.

Arther sighed, "Yea, big 'oops'."

* * *

**Bot: _Vous g ne_ = 'You Annoyance' and _Mon petit_ = 'My Little One'  
On google translator :D**

**Like it? Hope ya do x3**

**Reviews are loved~  
**

**Next Chapter: Heart to hearts and Movies Make a Nice Afternoon**


	4. Heart to hearts Make a Nice Afternoon

**Bot: Jeeebus~ it s been a while since I ve posted for this story xDD School caught up to meeeeee -shakes fist- Any-who, enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Heart to hearts and Movies Make a Nice Afternoon **

**.**

_'The floors surprisingly soft,' _Maddie thought, her mind coming back from her panic-induced haze. Something's weight pressed her stomach, '_Kuma_.' She thought with a smile. Opening her eyes slightly, she realized that she wasn t on the floor, but on her bed, the white comforter over her body.

Kumajiro looked at her from his spot, "Awake." He mumbled, and cuddled into her. Canada smiled, rubbing that spot behind his ear that mad the bear purr, almost like a cat.

"How did I--," she groaned, the afternoons evens rushing back to her. "I was just hoping it was a horrid dream, eh," She whined. Her movie was still paused, her ice-cream taken back to the kitchen. She looked at Leonardo Decaprio's white face, inches blow the sea.

"Wish I could just sink into the floor now too, eh," She mumbled. Sighing again, Maddie nudged Kumajiro over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hardwood and she shivered. Walking over to the closet, she picked out her normal daily clothes and changed. Looking at the gauze dejectedly, she sighed.

What was the point now?

Walking over to the bed, Maddie hefted her bear up. He licked her cheek, "Be okay," He mumbled, pushing her glasses up with his nose. She smiled, "Let s hope, eh. Maddie laughed silently, walking down the stairs."

The stairs seemed to always be against her, however, and she stumbled slightly, thumping down the last few. Surprisingly, she was able to hold onto her bear, but her glasses slid off across the floor. Maddie groaned, frustrated, "The world just hates me today, eh."

She blinked, her glasses held under her nose, "But people don't, _mon petie_." Putting them on, she looked up to see France, hand outstretched. Smiling lightly, she took it, lifting herself up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room, making sure to have a hold of her wrist.

'_Damn_,' She thought, _'He knows me too well_...' "Yes, Maddie, I knew you were going to run." The French man chuckled, setting her down on the loveseat. Her face flushed, "Y-you know me too well." Arthur looked up at her from his spot on the armchair, "Apparently not well enough." "Seriously." America nodded, looking her over slightly, cheeks a light pink.

The girl sighed, situating herself next to Francis, ""What would you like to know, eh?"

They all gaped at her, "W-what would we like to know?" Alfred asked, dumbfounded.

She nodded.

"How about why on earth you didn t tell us that you were bloody lass in the first place!" Arthur shouted, face red.

Maddie winced a bit, "W-well there was that reaction that I was kind of hoping to avoid, eh." Francis sighed, "But why didn t you let us know from the beginning?" "Seriously, we wouldn't have treated you any different." Alfred said.

"No, see that's where I know you re wrong." Maddie firmly stated. Looking to England, she scoffed, "You wouldn t have let me play in the dirt, or wrestle with Alfred," Maddie then turned to Alfred, "You would have been more of an overprotective brother than you normally are, And you," She gave a look to Francis, "Would have never let me wear pants again."

The room was quiet for a moment, the three eldest head down. Then Alfred started to shake. It started as a chuckle, and then erupted to full blown laughter. Apparently the other's found it funny as well, and began to laugh.

Maddie was confused, "W-what s so funny, eh?"

It took a moment for the room to calm down, America sighed, "You know what? You re right. I ve never heard you be so right before." He grinned, "I wouldn t have let Russia within one foot of you, let alone on the ice." His eyes widened, as did the other two's. "_Mon Deiu!_" France gasped, staring at her, "So that time he checked you into a wall a-and your skull cracked... t-the blood all over the glass..."

Maddie nodded, touching her hair at the memory, the raised skin of a scar on her fingertips, "Yup, he checked a girl and spilt her skull open. I'm almost positive that knocked some screws loose, eh." She looked up to their horrified faces, "E-eh?"

Arthur felt as though he would be physically ill, "You re so t-tiny! And you re playing the one of the roughest sports with that Russian BEAST?!" Francis shook his head rapidly, also looking as though he was a bout to heave, "_Non_, we can t have this." Maddie groaned, "See? This is what I m talking about, eh! Now that you know, you want to control what I can and can t do!" "B-but Maddie! Jesus H. Christ, look!" Alfred strode over and picked her up with ease, holding her in a bridal style, "You re so light and small!" "P-put me down, eh!"

Placing her down lightly, she huffed, "Thank you. I guess there are a few things that I ll let you change, eh." "Liiiike, clothing?" Francis grinned. She gave him a wary look, "I guess but I don t have much money for the expensive things that you re used to, eh. Also, my closet is devoid of any frills." France looked almost crushed for a moment, the a smile broke across his face, "Alright then, tomorrow is a shopping day! I'll buy you the wardrobe a female your age could only dream of!"

Both Alfred and Arthur groaned at that. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

And so the afternoon continued like that. Them going over certain aspects of Maddie's life that they could negotiate. Although there were a few that she just would not budge on. Like hockey. She absolutely refused to stop playing against Russia. She also denied their rule of letting China and other males spend the night at her house. "It s my house! I know you care, eh, but you can t tell me who and who can t come over!"

After most of it was smoothed down, the sun had already dipped below the horizon. Deciding to stay the night, the men were designated some sleeping clothes and rooms to stay in. Alfred dug around her DVD collection and picked out a Horror film. Popping it into the DVD player, the group snuggled onto the couch and watched. Maddie hid in the shoulder of Francis at one point, earning him a glare from Arthur and Alfred.

All Francis did was smile smugly.

No one really knew when it happened, but soon, they all were asleep, curled up into a warm little mass of bodies, content.

.

* * *

**Bot: -dies- Wow, that chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be to write xD Ah well.  
Sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed.  
Next Chapter: Shopping Extravaganza!**


	5. Author's Note: Pairings

**Bot: Mmmmmkay. I have a dilemma. I have no real idea who Maddie is going to end up with D8**

**From the way it's going now, it ll be France. But, I dunno :/**

**So I'm giving a chance for you, the readers, to decide Maddie's fate.**

**I will close the poll next Monday, and tally up the votes. Please send me a message and tell me your favorite pair.**

**And yes, I know that I could just open the poll on my page, but I see no fun in that x3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: PLEASE. Send your vote in a _Message, _not a _review_. I don't want falsie reviews that make it look like I have a lot of reviewers, but are really votes. Thank you :3**

**

* * *

  
**

**So! Here s the pairings, in no specific order:**

**Russia/Canada: 8  
**

**England/Canada: 1  
**

**France/Canada: 3  
**

**America/Canada: 10  
**

**Cuba/Canada: 1**

**Prussia/Canada:1  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'll update this page thought the week so you can see where your favorite pairing stands. But don't try to vote twice, kay?**

**On a side note, did anyone else absolutely melt at Russia's Marukaite? I about died! XD **

**And China's made me squee~  
**

**Mkay, enough of my ramblings, please cast your vote in a note~ :3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: Wow... 6 mails in the past minute.... this'll be an interesting week xD  
**


End file.
